


"Get Some Sleep, Sweetheart"

by Fairly Fluffy (orphan_account)



Series: Band Oneshots [1]
Category: As It Is (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I cannot stress this enough, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Pet Names, Short & Sweet, Soft Bois being Soft, That's it that's the plot, a lil bit of angst, patty's tired, there's at least two pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fairly%20Fluffy
Summary: patty's a sleepy boy
Relationships: Benjamin Langford-Biss/Patty Walters
Series: Band Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	"Get Some Sleep, Sweetheart"

Patty's ready to collapse when he shuts the door to his apartment. Exhaustion drags at his limbs as he takes his shoes off. A wave of dizziness washes over him when he stands up, and he has to use the wall to keep himself upright.

"Woah..." he whispers. He rubs his eyes, attempting to rid himself of the tiredness.

"Hey, sweetheart. How was..." Ben walks into the kitchen to greet his boyfriend, but trails off when he sees the state Patty's in. "You don't look too good."

"I just didn't get much sleep last night," Patty mumbles. He rubs his eyes again. "That's all."

"Really?" Ben raises an eyebrow. "What kept you up?"

Patty shrugs, but both boys know he's a terrible liar. Ben steps closer to him and brushes his dyed black hair out of his face.

"You look so exhausted..." Ben murmurs. He studies Patty's eyes. Usually, they're a beautifully bright blue color, but now they're dreadfully dull. "Tell me what's up, sweetheart."

Patty pulls Ben's hand away from his face and looks at the ground between them. A sniffle escapes him before he can stop it. Ben pulls him into a hug.

"It's gonna be okay, lovely," Ben says. "Just talk to me."

"Everything's just been getting to me lately," Patty mumbles into his boyfriend's chest. "I keep messing stuff up and then I get yelled at and I just wanna cry but I can't."

"Shh, it's okay," Ben says as he runs his fingers through Patty's hair. They stand like that for a few minutes, until Ben pulls away a little. "Better now?" he asks.

Patty nods, but a big yawn interrupts him. "Still tired," he mumbles.

"I can see that," Ben says, laughing. He scoops Patty up bridal-style, causing him to let out a cute little squeak. Ben carries him into the living room and plops him down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Patty sits up. Ben sits next to him and pulls him into his lap. "I need to get stuff done, B."

"No, you need to take care of yourself," Ben says. He shifts positions so that he's laying on his back with Patty on top of him. "Get some sleep, sweetheart."


End file.
